elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arcanaeum
The Arcanaeum serves as the library for The College of Winterhold in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It houses over 100 books, and hardly any of them are doubles. Books can be read, but not removed from the library. The most current knowledge suggests that the locked bookshelves do not have a key, nor can the lock be picked. However, they can be unlocked using the console command "unlock", selecting the bookcase within the command console to get the code, then typing it in. These seem to contain the same books that are already available though. There is also an "Investigators chest" with a master lock, it contains four ornimental rings (with the names of their owners) of no value. These are needed for a Deadra summoning ritual in the Midden Dark. History "A mage is only as good as what he knows." The books inside the Arcanaeum were made after the Second Era. Most of them are old, but well-preserved, because of Urag gro-Shub. Without him, it is likely that some of the books would no longer exist. Through the centuries, many books have come and gone, but many still remain. Urag tries to keep as much knowledge available to the mages as he can and takes his job very seriously. There is one skill book to be found, within the Arcanaeum. Books On the shelves, tables, and floor. *A Dance in Fire, v1 *A Dance in Fire, v3 *A Dance in Fire, v4 *A Dream of Sovngarde *A Minor Maze *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun (2) *An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim (2) *Ahzirr Traajijazeri *Alduin is Real *Argonian Account, Book 1 *Argonian Account, Book 3 *Beggar Prince *Biography of Barenziah, v1 *Biography of Barenziah, v 2 *Biography of Barenziah, v 3 *Brief History of the Empire, v1 (2) *Brief History of the Empire, v2 *Brief History of the Empire, v3 *Brief History of the Empire, v4 *Cats of Skyrim (2) *Chance's Folly (2) *Darkest Darkness *Dragon Language: Myth no More (in a bookcase) *Dwemer Inquiries Vol I *Dwemer Inquiries Vol II *Dwemer Inquiries Vol III *Fall From Glory (3) *Fall of the Snow Prince *Galerion the Mystic *Great Harbingers *Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens *Horker Attacks *Immortal Blood *Killing - Before You're Killed *Kolb & the Dragon *Lost Legends *Magic from the Sky *Mysterious Akavir *Mystery of Talara, v1 *Myths of Sheogorath *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? *Nords Arise! (2) *Nords of Skyrim *Ode To The Tundrastriders *Of Fjori and Holgeir *Olaf and the Dragon *On the Great Collapse *Palla, volume 1 *Pension of the Ancestor Moth *Pirate King of the Abecean (2) *Rising Threat, Vol. 1 *Short History of Morrowind *Song of the Askelde Men *Songs of the Return, Vol 2 *Songs of the Return, Vol 19 *Spirit of Nirn *Surviving a Horker Attack *The Black Arrow, v1 *The Book of Daedra (2) *The Book of the Dragonborn *The Cake and the Diamond *The City of Stone *The Code of Malacath *The Dragon War *The Dunmer of Skyrim *The Falmer: A Study *The Great War *The Holds of Skyrim (2) *The Legend of Red Eagle (2) starts Quest: Find Red Eagle's sword. *The "Madmen" of the Reach *The Oblivion Crisis *The Ransom of Zarek *The Rise and Fall of the Blades *The Song of Pelinal, v5 *The Song of Pelinal, v6 *The Song of Pelinal, v7 *The Windhelm Letters *The Wispmother *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Woodcutter's Wife *Troll Slaying *Uncommon Taste *Wabbajack (book) *Yellow Book of Riddles *Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts The For sale Urag gro-Shub also sells books in the Arcanaeum, and the stock seems to change between different saves. *Sixteen Accord of Madness, Book IX *2920, Sun's Height, v7 *A Dance in Fire, v1 *A Dance in Fire, v3 *A Dance in Fire, v4 *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun *Ahzirr Traajijazeri *The Argonian Account, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, v 2 *Biography of Barenziah, v 3 *Brief History of the Empire, v3 *Brief History of the Empire, v4 *Chance's Folly *Charwich-Koniinge Letters, v1 *Charwich-Koniinge Letters, v4 *Immortal Blood *Killing - Before You're Killed *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? *Olaf and the Dragon *Palla, Volume 1 *Pension of the Ancestor Moth *Physicalities of Werewolves *Remanada *Rising Threat, Vol. IV *Songs of the Return, Vol 19 *Surviving a Horker Attack *The Amulet of Kings *The Black Arrow, v1 *The Book of Daedra *The City of Stone *The Code of Malacath *The Dragon Break *The Ransom of Zarek *The Real Barenziah, v3 *The Red Book of Riddles *The Talos Mistake *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts Category:Skyrim: Locations